


Part 2: Distance

by Swoon21



Series: The Tiger and The Rabbit [4]
Category: Alice Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoon21/pseuds/Swoon21
Summary: Tora and Shou are now together. But they still have a long way to go, a long distance to cover.





	

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Swoon/media/Working/PartIIa.jpg.html)

It was worse that an exam or stepping on stage for the first time. Tora was standing outside of Shou’s apartment hand in mid-air. Earlier today he had called and asked Shou out which meant it was their first official date. They never called it a date but Tora asked Shou out and he agreed so here they were.

Tora was wearing dark jeans, a white shirt and a black leather jacket. It was his best effort to look stylish and he was hoping it was good enough.

“Be a man, Amano.” He said to himself finally hitting the bell button. There was fumbling inside, a sound of someone moving and things falling down. Finally the door opened revealing Shou who looked a little out of breath. When Tora didn’t say anything and just stared the vocalist began to fumble. 

“I, uh… you didn’t say where we were going so I wasn’t sure… “

“You look perfect.” Tora said instantly surprised at his own words. Shou smiled shyly.

“Thank you.”

But it was true. Shou chose an ivory shirt, a jacket and tight dark jeans plus a small scarf on his neck. The whole outfit was kind of casual but elegant. But more than that Shou seemed to be glowing almost. It’s been a long time since Tora saw him this happy and for a moment he felt a pang of guilt but he quickly reminded himself it was stupid to regret the past, all he could do was not screw up the present. 

“So… “Tora cleared his throat. “Shall we go?” 

Shou nodded with a smile and stepped out the door to follow Tora. As he got into the car his eyes were shining with excitement.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

Soon they arrived at a small cozy Italian restaurant. Tora wasn’t usually going to places like that but he heard about this one a long ago and always wanted to check it out but there was never a good occasion. It’s wasn’t the kind of place where you usually eat alone or with friends. 

As they entered they were immediately taken to their table. It was a good spot - cozy and conveniently hidden from prying eyes. Shou was looking around with a mix of excitement and nervousness. 

“This place seems expensive. You didn’t have to…”

“What are you talking about? It’s nothing special."

“But it’s really nice in here.” Shou smiled. Then the waiter came over. 

After they made their orders, it became quiet, too quiet for Tora’s liking. He really didn’t want them to get awkward with each other. As he was thinking of how to break the silence he heard a soft laugh from Shou. He looked up to be met with a warm smile. 

“This is stupid. We’re acting like teenagers on our first date.”

“We are!” Tora agreed and laughed a little too. 

After that the tension melted. They began talking about this and that and when their dishes arrived they discussed the cuisine. Shou wasn’t much of a drinker because he couldn’t hold alcohol but tonight he didn’t object to a glass of red wine. Tora noted how the wine made Shou’s cheeks pink and he was grinning uncontrollably.

After the dinner Tora suggested they see a film. It’s been ages since either of them visited a cinema. It was something normal, something regular people did. As much as they liked to stand on stage it felt good to become a part of the crowd for once. They were looking at the posters to decide which film to see when Tora asked:  
“Isn’t that the one you wanted to watch?” he tried to sound casual so that Shou wouldn’t find out how he spent nearly an hour frantically checking where it was still screening. It was a romantic comedy Tora knew Shou really wanted to see because he bitched about it for good 10 minutes the other day.

“Yeah!” Shou’s eyes lit up in an instant but a mere few seconds later he turned back to Tora:

“But… you hate romantic comedies.” 

“I don’t hate them. I just don’t like them that much. But I heard it got really good reviews.”

“Really?” Shou still looked slightly hesitant but after a few long moments he exclaimed:  
“Ok! If you really don’t mind…” he wasn’t about to refuse such a rare offer.

“Sure. Let’s go”

Needless to say Tora didn’t even look at the screen. But he wasn’t bored, not in the least. Thankfully Shou was so immersed in the film he didn’t notice the staring. Tora was mesmerized at the emotions playing on the vocalist’s face. From happy smile to confusion to surprise and sadness. He knew and loved each and every one of them. Ninety minutes flew by.

“Thank you. I really enjoyed the film.” Shou said as they left the cinema.

“You’re welcome. I quite enjoyed it too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. In my own way.” Shou looked adorably puzzled but he just smiled.

They spent the rest of the evening just hanging around the city. They walked down some of the quieter and almost deserted streets, talking and enjoying the night air. Tora’s nervousness from before was completely gone. It was almost the same as before. But a little bit different. Now he could hold Shou’s hand and Shou could flirt and tease without having to pretend he didn’t mean it.

“Thank you. I had a really good time.” Shou said as they ended up by his apartment complex.

“Me too.” Tora replied earnestly.

“Well, I’ll see you around then.” With that Shou leaned in to plant a small kiss on Tora’s lips and disappeared behind the door.

Sitting in the car Tora couldn’t erase the smile from his face. There wasn’t anything extraordinary about that evening. Yet, he could say with full confidence this has been the best date he’s ever had. 

 

It was Monday and it meant they had to go to the studio to continue working on the album. It also meant they will have to face the other guys. Their relationship was just budding but Tora knew there was no way they won’t get mobbed and questioned so it was better to just come clean and tell them the truth. Besides, he didn’t want Shou or his other band mates to think he was ashamed of this relationship. They all were very open-minded people, he was sure they would understand. They had to. 

Shortly after everyone gathered Tora cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention.

“Shou and I need to tell you something.” He looked at the vocalist who seemed very nervous. The three band mates looked at them curiously.

“We… we’re going out.” Tora said trying to sound firm.

“You mean like dating?” Nao asked.

“Yes.”

“Wow.”

It seemed like the time stopped for several endless moments. 

And then Nao was there giving them a hug. Saga followed right after. Tora glanced at Shou who looked so relieved it seemed he wanted to cry. But wait… what about…? He scanned the room to see Hiroto still standing in the same spot. 

“Excuse me for a moment. I need…” and with that the younger man walked out the room.  
Everyone shared worried glances. Tora took off after him but he felt someone grabbed his elbow to stop him. He looked back not surprised to see Shou.

“It’s ok. Let me talk to him.” Tora knew the two men were very close and Shou really cared about the younger guitarist as if the latter was his little brother. Tora was hesitant for a moment, then nodded.

Shou found the young man on the roof smoking. 

“Hey.” 

For a few minutes they just stood there in silence. Finally the younger man spoke.

“I’m sorry.”

“About what?”

“About acting like a jerk. I… guess I just got scared. That everything will change. That you won’t have the time for me anymore.” Hiroto looked like a lost puppy. 

“This won’t change anything. I promise.” 

Hiroto just nodded sadly.

“It’s ok. Come here.” Shou opened his arms and the small guitarist accepted the invitation. 

“You love him, don’t you?” he asked after a while.

“I do.”

They stood there for a few more minutes without saying anything locked in a tight embrace.

 

“Hey.” Tora turned around to be met with a grinning Saga. Nao went out a minute ago probably to get another snack.

“So…” Saga began and Tora already felt he’s not going to like what will come next.

“Have you done it?”

“What?”

“C’mon, you know what I mean.”

Tora just glared.  
“That’s none of your business.”

“You haven’t? Seriously? Aw, Tora-shi.” Saga looked sympathetic.

“Is that all you ever think about? Not everyone is as perverted as you are.” Tora was getting seriously annoyed as much as he was used to the bassist’s antics.

“Oh, they are. They just aren’t brave enough to admit it.”

When the guitarist didn’t reply Saga started whining.  
“Oh, come on. I thought we were friends.”

“We are but that doesn’t mean I shall talk about Shou behind his back.”

“Ah, alright. I guess I’ll ask him then.” And with that Saga strolled away leaving Tora wondering whether the just made a grave mistake.

Thankfully Shou soon returned with Hiroto. The youngest just looked at Tora sheepishly. Tora smiled at him and the smile was returned. And that was it. 

The rehearsal went great. Everyone was talking and joking and showing off. It was just like the old times. 

 

The next few weeks were very busy mostly because the band tried to make up for all the time they wasted. But nobody really minded. It felt good to be working together again.

It was almost as if everything returned to the way it was before the whole story happened, yet there were subtle changes. It was in the way how every once in awhile the older guitarist looked in Shou’s direction to be met with a warm tender gaze and a small smile, or how the accidental brushing of their hands almost seemed to ignite a spark. It’s like they were talking without words.

The other guys kept teasing them. Saga was so going to get it one of these days, Tora promised to himself. But right now he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was too content. They looked like teenagers who just began going out. Sharing shy glances and holding hands at the back of the bus. 

Tora was good at keeping his emotions well-hidden but Shou wasn’t. The guitarist sort of worried that somebody might notice something but Shou has always been good-natured and sociable so nobody got suspicious and he relaxed allowing himself this luxury. 

Some days they would stay in and just hang out, playing games and chatting and sharing ideas. Tora was happy to have his friend back. Sometimes Shou spaced out, having this distant look in his eyes but whenever Tora asked he just smiled awkwardly and apologized. The guitarist decided Shou was just being a little stranger than usual and let it go. 

 

It was kind of amazing, Tora thought. They’ve known each other for years but now they learned about new, previously unknown sides of the other. And Tora wanted to know everything. 

Time and privacy wasn’t on their side. Shou knew Tora hated to do things half-assed, he wanted to have proper dates without any chance of interruptions but it was hard with their line of work. Shou kept saying he didn’t have to go this far but Tora would have none of it. 

They did manage to make some time for a few more dates and each of them seemed better than the previous one. Each was unique and memorable. Except they all ended the same way. Tora would take Shou home, say goodbye and leave.

 

“Saga?” The vocalist suddenly called out. He was looking around nervously as if making sure nobody would overhear.

“Yes?”

“Do you… do you think I’m attractive?” He was now looking at the bassist with a sort of anxiety.

“Huh?” the bassist was taken aback.

“Ah, sorry. It was a stupid thing to ask. Please forget about it.” 

“Shou…” Saga began but just then the door opened and in came Tora and Nao. The guitarist didn’t notice the Saga’s glare on him.

 

One weekend Tora took Shou to Yokohama. He loved coming back there. It was easier to breathe than in Tokyo and the water always calmed him down.

They walked around the shopping district, brought some cheap souvenirs, and ate some amazing ramen in a tiny shop down the street. Tora couldn’t remember the last time he had so much fun.

It was getting dark and they went to the quay. As they came closer Shou realized they ended up near the giant Ferris wheel. He stopped and hesitated, embarrassment evident in his eyes.

“But… but I’m afraid of heights.” 

“I know. But it’s really beautiful once you get to the top. I really want you to see it. Come on. It’ll be fine.” 

Shou stood still for a moment then looked up at Tora with a firm resolve.

“Ok.”

Tora was taken aback at how easily Shou agreed. He prepared a number of arguments, sure that he would need to do a lot of convincing but that proved unnecessary. Shou was very brave. Almost too brave. Well, by Tora’s standards anyway. He wasn’t afraid of insects or any sort of animal. Heights was probably the only thing we feared. Shou was clearly nervous but he didn’t think twice because it was Tora who asked him. Suddenly he felt a little guilty.

They were surrounded by couples and kids. People in line were giving them looks but Tora couldn’t care less. 

“We don’t have to do this.” he said as they got close to the booth.

“No, I want to. I trust you.” The honesty behind the words stunned the guitarist. Soon they brought their tickets and got into the booth.

As they were slowly getting higher and higher Shou was getting increasingly fidgety. He was looking down nervously and remained silent.

“It’s ok. I’m here.” Tora said and held his hand. They almost reached the peak.

“Come on, look at this! You have to see this, ok?” Slowly Shou lifted his head and looked outside.  
The city lights below shined brightly reflected by the sea to create a myriad of sparkles. It was a magnificent view and Shou looked down wide-eyed.

“Wow. It really is amazing.”

Tora wanted to take that moment and store it in his heart forever.

But as they got out Shou seemed a little unsteady on his feet and Tora got self-conscious again.

“Sorry I dragged you here. It was selfish of me.” Shou just smiled.

“No. I’m ok. I really enjoyed it. Thank you.”

“I just… Back in high school I always thought I’d take my girlfriend here one day. But I never did. ” Tora admitted but then something about his words seemed very wrong to him.

“I don’t mean that you’re my girlfriend, I just…” he stumbled but looking up he realized Shou wasn’t offended at all, in fact he was laughing. 

“It’s ok. Oh, Tora, this is so sweet.” When the vocalist finally stopped laughing he looked Tora in the eyes and added:

“I really am honoured. Thank you.” He said smiling with that warm open smile that made everyone fall for him on the spot.

After that they went to Yamashita Park. It was dark and there weren’t many people so Tora could hold Shou as if they were a regular couple. They sat on a bench looking at the sea and the night city. There was a soft breeze and the distant sound of music and people’s laughter.

Shou rested his head on Tora’s shoulder. 

“I don’t want to go back.” He said quietly. 

“Me neither.” Tora replied and it was every bit the truth.

They sat there in silence until the evening turned into night.

 

After that it was promotion time. There were radio appearances, hand-shaking events, photoshoots and more so they barely had time to sleep and eat, let alone go on dates. But Tora knew next there was a tour coming and as much as he was excited that they get to play the new songs, he knew that they won’t have any private time for weeks. That’s why he called Shou and said he’d pick him up at eight.

 

The date went great, just as always. Yet Tora couldn’t help but notice how distracted and nervous Shou looked. When he asked him about it he’d just smile and say he was ok. By the time they got back to Shou’s apartment complex it became apparent something wasn’t right. Shou was fumbling. 

“Do you want to come in for a minute?”

“I… don’t know. It’s kind of late.”

“Just for a while.”

“Ok.” Tora just couldn’t bring himself to refuse.

As they entered Shou’s apartment Tora was taken aback when Shou put his arms around him and took his breath away in a kiss. 

Feeling his body begin to respond Tora broke the kiss.

“I think I’d better go.”

“Right. I should have known.” Tora was stunned at the cold tone.

“Shou.”

“I was a fool to expect something.” There was so much hurt in the words Tora felt like he was hit in the gut. 

“Why do you say that? I told you I really enjoy our dates.” 

“I know you do. But we often went out together before as friends.” Shou sighed as he took a step back. “Look, if you changed your mind I can accept that. If you want us to stay friends just tell me because I need to know.” Shou’s voice was so sad yet firm and it made Tora’s heart ache. He couldn’t understand where he went wrong. All he knew was that this had to be fixed and soon. 

“What made you think I want that?” Tora was genuinely confused.

“What was it?” Shou pretended to think. “Maybe it’s the fact that you haven’t made a move on me in two months. That we barely kissed and every time things get heated you run away leaving me all hot and bothered. I don’t know.” Shou bit his lips. “Look, just… it’s better to end it now, before it’s too late. Before it gets too painful…” merely a whisper. 

Tora was at a loss of words.

“It’s better if you find yourself a nice girl and have a normal life. With me it will never be normal.” How did it come to this? Tora was grasping for words desperately.

“Shou. My life has never been normal to begin with and never will be. Going on dates with you made me realize it even more.” Shou was watching him patiently.

“I’m a middle-aged man who spends most of his time either touring or in the studio. And when I have time off I just stay at home watching TV or playing games. I gave up on dating because every girl I went out with complained that I spent more time with my guitar than with her. They didn’t understand that music comes first. Always.” Shou was looking at him without blinking.

“But with you it’s different. You never asked for anything. You were always there for me. I want to be with you. I don’t care if it’s hard. We’ve been through so much, the two of us.” Tora took Shou’s hands in his. 

“As for the reason why I was so cold… the truth is I want you like crazy but it also scares me a little. Because it will change everything between us. I guess I needed time to get used to seeing you as my lover rather than a friend.” There was a pause that seemed to last way too long.

“I understand.” Tora felt like a huge weight was lifted off his chest with just this one little phrase. 

“I’m sorry. It was stupid of me to assume. I’m too impatient. Just… I wanted you for so long…” something inside of Tora jumped at the words.

“No, it is my fault. I’m really bad at expressing my feelings.”

It was painful to see that even now as a beautiful young man Shou was still full of insecurities from the time when he was an alienated stuttering teenager. Tora was angry at himself for not being able to tell him how amazing he was like he deserved to. 

“Shou. I’m not going to change my mind. But you need to talk to me. It worries me that I don’t know what’s going on in your head.”

“Okay.” Shou finally looked as ease.

“You know, I’m also a little scared. But…” he continued. “I think the only way is to try and find out.”  
Tora knew it was true. He knew that if he runs away this time he will never forgive himself. Not like he wanted to. He was a healthy young male after all and stoic as he was he also had his limits. 

Shou looked especially gorgeous today so earlier he almost gave in and had to use all his willpower to break away. Tora couldn’t quite explain it but somehow Shou managed to look both vulnerable and seductive at the same time. He also looked a little flustered since they were still standing close, his lips slightly parted but he almost seemed to hold his breath. He was waiting.

“Ok.” Tora said finally.

“Ok.” Shou replied.

The kiss started slow but deep. Shou tasted apology and devotion, Tora tasted tenderness and need. When they broke apart Tora took the end of the scarf that was tied loosely around Shou’s slender neck like an invitation and pulled gently. The cloth fell down revealing more pale skin and the guitarist gave in to the temptation. First of all he leaned down and kissed that teasing mole just at the base of Shou’s neck - it’s been calling out to him for so long - then proceeded up the side of his neck. Shou whimpered. Tora felt a fragrant smell of perfume and a scent that was unmistakably Shou – familiar and tempting.

Tora pushed the jacket off the vocalist’s shoulders and was glad to see Shou had a sleeveless shirt underneath. He looked so good in those. When they broke off for air Shou disentangled himself from Tora. Instead he took his hand and led him towards the bedroom. As soon as they entered Shou pulled him down to lay on the futon. 

They both waited for too long. Impatient hands seemed to move on their own accord. Their mounts fused together and Tora felt there was nothing in the world that could tear them apart now. 

Tora was kissing the pale skin of Shou’s throat and shoulders, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and lavishing each newly revealed inch of skin with attention. He descended down the pale chest and quivering stomach, Shou’s fingers in his hair and then stopped to get a good look.

It’s not like Tora haven’t seen Shou’s body. They shared the dressing room countless times. But you don’t really have time to look at others when you need to get dressed quickly. Besides Shou obviously didn’t like to show it, he changed really quickly and never walked around shirtless like Saga or Nao. It seemed he didn’t think his body was good enough to show.

Now that Tora could finally get a good look… delicate build, smooth pale skin, soft to the touch but with firm muscles underneath… Shou was beautiful. Head to toe every part of his body was so finely crafted and Tora was eager to explore, with his hands and lips. His callused fingers ran down the vocalist’s sides, caressed his thighs. He realized Shou was trying to unbutton his shirt with nimble fingers and he had to help.

Shou responded to his slightest touch, Tora realized soon. Like a guitar he was making different sounds, low and high as Tora ran his hands up and down his body. It was amazing. Why would he deny himself for so long? He couldn’t remember feeling anything like this with any of his partners and they weren’t even naked yet.

Finally he reached for the belt, unbuckling it and trying to pull Shou’s pants down. It proved an uneasy task, with the pants being so tight. Better get used to it, he mused to himself. 

Finally both of them were naked and Tora pressed the whole length of his body against Shou’s. They both groaned at the contact. It felt so good, feeling with every inch of his body, skin on skin. All the while Shou’s hands were groping and moving around his body frantically as if finally getting what they were denied for so long. Tora caught one, brought is to his lips and looked at his lover.

“Shou. You’ve done so much for me. Tonight, just let me please you.” Shou looked at him with big shining eyes and nodded slowly.

If he couldn’t tell Shou how he felt he shall you use his hands, mouth, his whole body to show what he couldn’t put into words. Tora resumed his task of kissing every inch of the pale skin. Starting just below the ear going down the pale neck, the chest rising and falling because of the erratic breathing and to the flat stomach making a round of kisses around the navel. Then a jutting hipbone caught his attention and he had to run his fingers along it like a novice sculptor appreciating a great statue. Shou was watching him with anticipation.

Just a few months earlier Tora would never imagine what he was about to do. Hell, he’d probably be disgusted at the thought. But now it was different. He’d never done this before but the night was full of new experiences. His hand was caressing the length softly as he was looking at Shou’s face lit with pleasure. The delicate flesh pulsated beneath his fingers and the moans coming out of that sinful mouth were music to his ears and he wanted to hear more. He leaned down and ran his lips where his fingers touched a minute ago.

“Tora…” Shou was gripping the sheets tight, his body arching off the floor in an elegant curve. It was the sweetest of tortures. With every moan and every turn of Shou’s head on the pillow Tora got bolder, fingers, lips and tongue stroking and teasing, seeing his lover come undone beneath him. Shou was getting closer to the edge, he could feel it. 

But as Tora was about to bring him there Shou’s hand stopped him.

“I can’t wait any more. Please.” It was a desperate plea.

“Do you want me to… ?” Tora’s voice was unsteady. Shou was pulling him up until they were face to face.

“I want you. Your everything.” Shou’s voice was low and raspy with need and his eyes were almost black.

At that moment Tora realized he never wanted anyone as much as the beautiful man beneath him. And he never felt so wanted. The hungry look in Shou’s eyes drove him crazy with need. 

Tora felt the body underneath him shifting, knees parting. An invitation. All the air disappeared from his lungs suddenly. Reluctantly Shou leaned on his side to open a nearby cabinet. Tora couldn’t help but admire the lean curve of his body. After a minute of impatient rummaging Shou turned back to Tora putting something into his hand. 

“Please. Hurry.”

“Shou, I…”

“Please. I need you.”

There was no need to hold back any more. His fingers began to do the preparation and his eyes were watching the vocalist’s face for signs of discomfort. If there was any Shou was hiding it well because what he saw mostly looked like eagerness.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” he asked after a few minutes.

“I wanted this for years, you have no idea how ready I am!” Tora was taken aback but he knew better than to prod further. 

As he began to push in he promptly forgot how to breathe for whole 5 seconds, the tightness embracing him was amazing. When he was all the way in he paused, to give Shou time to adjust and to regain control of his own body since he wouldn’t be able to last long at this rate. It almost seemed like a dream. Except Shou was right there, living and breathing and so warm looking at him with hooded eyes. He wasn’t saying anything but there were a thousand things written in his big eyes. 

Tora didn’t have anything to say either. He felt anything he could come up with right now would only ruin the moment. His question was silent, so was Shou’s answer. And then they began to move and Tora didn’t think he would be able to say a single coherent word even if he wanted to. 

It was all Shou, his body heat, his voice, his scent, his taste as Tora leaned down for a kiss. The kiss turned out messy but oh so perfect. Shou held him close, arms around his shoulders and legs around his waist, never wanting to let go.

It was hard to hold back especially with the way Shou met his every movement but stubbornly Tora wanted to make it last as long as possible. It seemed to drive Shou crazy. 

“Faster! I can’t…” he pleaded.

He wanted to make it last longer but he felt they both couldn’t wait any more. It felt like they only had one breath, one heartbeat. Shou was trembling underneath him and a low moan told him his lover was almost there. So he finally let go completely, letting his body do what it wanted, losing himself in the heat. 

“Shinji.” A whisper in his ear drove him over the edge. He went still and pressed his face into Shou’s shoulder. The world collapsed and it felt amazing.

 

After a few minutes he raised his head to look at his lover. Shou looked tired but very content and there was a small tender smile on his lips. He could only smile back.

The first thing Tora’s brain came up with was:

“I’ve been a real idiot.” He mentally kicked himself for not saying something romantic or whatever people were supposed to say at moments like this.

But Shou just giggled.

“It doesn’t matter now.” He said a few moments later pulling Tora down for a slow languid kiss. “You’re here now.”

 

Shou’s eyes were half-closed but he was striving to keep them open.

“Shou?” 

“Hmm?” the vocalist replied sleepily.

“Why aren’t you asleep?”

“I just… I’m afraid to.” Shou seemed quite embarrassed.

“Why?”

“I’m afraid that if I close my eyes it all turns out to be a dream.” 

Tora leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the swollen lips. 

“It’s not a dream. I promise. Go to sleep.”

“Mmm, k.” Shou smiled at him and closed his eyes. He looked so peaceful.

 

Tora woke up early. The first thing he noticed was that it was sunny outside and the birds were singing. Then he felt a warm body curled against his and that his own hand was wrapped around the man’s shoulders. It was the first time in years he fell asleep with his arms not on his own chest he noted with a smile.

His body was comfortable and his head incredibly light.

“So this is what happiness feels like” he thought.


End file.
